


The Spoon

by sesetre (orphan_account)



Series: What You Feel is What You Are [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sesetre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot Watson-Holmes never meant he actually killed people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon [this photo](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0zf6lPlTY1qzbs6po1_500.jpg).

“I’m a serial killer,” the little dark haired boy stated with a giggle.  
“Elliot?” the teacher asked with concern, “Can I speak to you?”  
“Yes Mrs. Harlen,” he stated with a roll of his eyes.  
He really is too young to be rolling his eyes at teachers, but, Mrs. Harlen suspected that he was light years ahead of his peers in many regards.  
“Elliot,” she asked softly, “Why did you tell your friends you are a serial killer?”  
“Because I am,” he stated factually, “My spoon said so.”  
“Your spoon?”  
“Yes, my spoon.”  
“Ok, thank you for explaining Elliot, go back to your work, and why don’t you keep the serial killer issue to yourself, alright?” the teacher sighed and dialed Elliot’s father from memory.  
“Mrs. Harlen, how can I help you?” the man answered.  
“Dr. Watson, I was wondering if I could speak to you and your husband this afternoon?”  
There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line.  
“We’ll be there.”  
————  
“Dr. Watson, Mr. Holmes,” Mrs. Harlen said by way of greeting.  
“Yes, yes, we know our names, can we please get this over with, we are in the middle of a very important case.”  
“Mr. Holmes, I would hope you think your son is important enough to take some time to speak about,” she retorted with a glare, “I am worried about Elliot. Today he informed his playmates that he is a serial killer.”  
“Did he say why?” Dr. Watson asked gravely.  
“He said his spoon told him.”  
To her shock, both men started laughing outrageously.  
“I thought you got rid of that?” Dr. Watson asked his husband.  
“It was a gift. And a clever one at that. I didn’t really think it was necessary.” he answered.  
“Gentlemen,” Mrs. Harlen began only to be cut off by Mr. Holmes.  
“Mrs. Harlen, I promise there is nothing wrong with our son. You are aware of my profession, a few years ago for Christmas an acquaintance,”  
“He’s a friend, Sherlock,” Dr. Watson interrupted, “Greg is our friend.”  
“Yes, fine, our _friend_ , gave me a spoon with the words, ‘cereal killer’ engraved into it as a joke.” Mr. Holmes finished.  
“I told him to get rid of it,” Dr. Watson said, a smile in his eyes. “We’ll have a talk with Elliot about this.”  
“Oh,” Mrs. Harlen struggles to find something appropriate to say.  
“Well, good day then,” Mr. Holmes says as he swooshes out of the classroom.  
“Yes, good day Mrs. Harlen,” Dr. Watson says, shaking the woman’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't have any claims to John or Sherlock, just borrowed them!


End file.
